Gun Control
by ButWhyIsTheFridgeDoorOpen
Summary: Hayden Cale reaches a breaking point after constantly finding little 'tokens of appreciation' scattered around her office by Jack Dante. She makes a point that morning to remind Jack of her authority. M for language and kink fun times. D/s themes


Seriously? Another goddamn gun in her desk drawer? Hayden plucked the heavy, metallic object and dropped it unceremoniously on her desk in disgust.

Why does he keep leaving his shit around here?

Anger slowly rising, she called her secretary to patch her through to Jack Dante. She'd had weird shit left around her office before by CHAANK's psychotic engineer. They ranged from various handhelds to weird marital aids (most with extensions that honest to god confused her) and at one point, they had to get security in to remove a hand grenade from her budget reports.

"Jack, get up here. Right now." She gritted through clenched teeth. Hayden was already under enough pressure with the Board making unrealistic demands of her time. How she was meant to meet their demands on top of maintain control over Dante on a regular basis was beyond her comprehension. Her mood continued to sour when Jack whinged back over the phone.

"What? I haven't even done anything yet!"

"Get. Up. Here. Now"

Sure enough, the lanky, greasy form of Jack Dante slid into her office. He had his hands tucked defiantly into his jean pockets while he stared at his shoes. Kicking at the floor beneath him, he continued to sulk over being dragged away from his toys. Raising an eyebrow at the melodramatic display before her, Hayden slid the gun over her desk with a pen. She refused to handle it more than what was necessary.

"You mind telling me why this was in my desk this morning?"

Looking up from the floor, Jack eyed the revolver warily before turning his attention back to the ground.

"It's a present"

A gift. Of course, it was. The man who found pleasure in violent pornography and dark humoured cartoons would genuinely believe that this was entirely appropriate. She should be surprised but that had worn off quickly within the first few weeks she began working for CHAANK.

"Jack, as much as I appreciate your…" she struggled to find a word that fit, "social efforts…a handgun isn't exactly ideal" God she hoped he would understand and not take too much offense to the rejection. The last time Jack acted out his feelings he had sent a mechanised stun gun to chase Ridley around the office for a full afternoon. No work was done that day and Hayden had to somehow explain the electrical burns to the paramedics that had arrived on scene. If she can avoid another 'Tuesday incident', the better it was for everyone.

"But guns are the best! Here I'll show you" Jack clapped his hands in delight as he skipped down towards Hayden's desk. Picking up the weapon with child-like delight, he waltzed over to Hayden and grabbed her hands to place them in position.

"Just put that here…this here…whew okay" He mumbled under his breath before finally taking a step back and admiring his handiwork. Hayden sat there blankly as she felt the weight of the gun in her hands for the first time. The safety was still on but feeling the trigger sit just behind her index finger sent a small surge of power through her body that both delighted and frightened her.

"God that's so hot" Jack let out a breathy moan as he eyed the weapon pointed directly at his person. With long, dexterous fingers, Jack directed the gun to his face and nuzzled the cool metal. Hayden was transfixed by the scene playing out before her. Jack Dante was here in her office, had given her a handgun as some sort of grand gesture and was now kneeling in front of her interacting with aforementioned object like it was a phallic extension of her own body.

That hit the nail on the not so metaphorical head. Her eyes widened at the sexual implications of what they were doing. It was still early in the morning and most of CHAANK's staff hadn't clocked on yet. The fact that she had her most volatile and painful employee in such a subservient position in front of her very person caused her pupils to dilate and heart to speed up.

She moved the gun around Jack's face. At first, he was surprised by her sudden active involvement but then closed his eyes in delight as he followed the nose of the gun. The long, metallic weapon slid seductively down the side of his sharp cheeks. It followed the delicate veins of his neck before coming up to rest just before his soft, flushed lips. By this stage, Jack had begun to pant with anticipation as he stared up longingly at Hayden in the hopes of seeing the same feelings mirrored by her own eyes. Instead, Hayden peered down at the blushing man with a stoic mask across her face.

"Lick it"

Eyes widened at the command and Hayden observed just how uncomfortable Jack's pants became at that moment. Parting his mouth, Jack brought his warm, wet tongue up to meet the harsh, uninviting metal. Dragging it flat along the base, Jack locked eyes with Hayden before taking the barrel all the way into his mouth with a deep, lustful moan.

Hayden watched with fascination as Jack Dante continued to perform fellatio on the gun. Her gun, she reminded herself. There was more to this act than the engineer's blatant objectophillia towards anything that was designed to kill. She had to wonder whether he believed that he continued to hold the lion's share of power. The darker side of Hayden Cale's personality made itself known then. She would show Jack Dante who was in charge. Reaching with one hand, she grabbed a fistful of Jack's long hair and forcefully guided him over the gun barrel. She could tell she was pushing the boundaries of his gag reflex as his eyes began to tear up reflexively. However, he continued to hold onto her wrist in front of him, desperate for her to stay as she was as his choked moans became increasingly louder.

"This is what you want, isn't it Jack?" Hayden continued to force his skull back and forward while small puddles of Jack's saliva began to collect on the floor.

"Don't you ever forget who's in charge here" She knelt down on one knee to get closer to the shaking mess of a human she'd created.

"As long as you remember that, I'll be right here with you" Jack's trembling was a tell-tale sign of just how on edge he was. All she needed to do now was provide one final push.

"Now be a good boy, Jack. Show me you can be a good boy" Hayden whispered into his ear, her warm breath setting his nerves on fire.

It was safe to say that did the trick.

A loud but muffled yelp filled Hayden's office as Jack Dante peaked right there on the reflective tile floors. Tremors overtook the engineer's body as he gripped Hayden's dominant hand in desperation as he rode off the waves of pleasure he'd never really achieved on his own. Calming down in short, gasping breaths. Hayden removed the gun gently from his mouth and placed it safely out of the way. Reaching into her handbag, she retrieved a handful of clean tissues from a small packet and moved to wipe away the wetness around Jack's face. Happy with her results, Hayden picked herself up and stood up victoriously. Jack's pants had been more or less ruined and it was barely 9 in the morning. In any other situation, she may have felt disgusting after what had just transpired. But all Hayden could feel was pride.

"I have a meeting to get to" Her voice taking on the more professional tone she was used to. Jack's gaze followed her as she gathered up the last few papers she needed and slid them into a folder.

"I expect to have those blueprints I requested sent to me by close of business, Jack" Packing in the documents and slinging her handbag over her shoulder, Hayden marched gracefully towards the door.

"You might want to clean up too"


End file.
